President Evil
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Was? Wo? Wie? Oh, nur ein kleine Geschichte... eher ein Geschichtchen, das ich einst als Auftrag zwischendurch schrieb. Thema? Öhm... Staatsangelegenheiten nach dem Ende von BGE wie wir es kennen [OneShot, abgeschlossen]


Dafür hatten zahlreiche Krieger ihr Leben gelassen. Dafür hatten sie alle so lange gekämpft. Und nun war es endlich soweit. Die Alpha Abteilung war vertrieben und die DomZ besiegt.

Und das alles nur Dank des Iris Netzwerks. Dank seinem Anführer Pey'j, seinem Top-Agenten Double H und natürlich der Meisterjournalistin Jade.

In kurzer Zeit hatte sie die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht gebracht und sich heroisch den Kreaturen entgegengestellt, die sie selbst als Waffe gegen die Menschheit verwenden wollten.

Kurz gesagt; Der Frieden war wieder auf den Planeten Hyllis eingekehrt.

… und machte das Leben stinklangweilig.

Anfangs klappte das ja noch alles prima. Die Bürger bauten Zerstörtes wieder auf, pflegten die Verwundeten und lebten sich wieder mit Familien und Freunden zusammen. Aber dann? Nun, erst dann merkten sie, was für ein öder Planet Hyllis in Zeiten des Friedens war.

„Seit der Alphasatellit zerstört wurde haben wir kein Kabelfernsehen mehr!"

„Ohne die Bedrohung der DomZ bekomme ich in meinem Beruf keine Gefahrenzulage und leide unter Geldmangel!"

„Die Polizei und die Armee haben jetzt keine Kriegsaufgaben mehr. Mein illegales Glücksspiel ist ruiniert!"

„Mami, wo sind die lustigen grünen Dinger hin, die Papa immer die Lebensenergie ausgesaugt haben?"

Tja ja, alles in allem war Hyllis ganz schön im Arsch.

Touristen gab es sowieso keine mehr, seit die Vorax-Zoos geschlossen wurden und mit Handelsbilanz und Bruttosozialprodukt war auch Ebbe.

So kam es, dass sich die Bevölkerung erneut an ihre einzigen Vertrauten wendete; Die Regierung.

Diese ergriff auch sofort greifende Maßnahmen…

„Los, Leute! Ab zum Mars! Dort gibt's Wodka zollfrei!"

„Olê!"

„AUF NIMMER WIEDERSEHEN, IHR TROTTEL! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Schien so, als würde Hyllis nun vor einem weiteren, neuen Problem stehen.

„ANARCHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Gesagt, getan. Ohne Regierung war Hyllis ein Planet ohne Gesetz und Moral. Dies wirkte sich zwar positiv auf den Tourismus aus, hatte aber sonst zur Folge, dass alles andere rapide den Bach hinunterging.

Die Kriminalität stieg ins Unendliche und bald gab es mehr Plündererhöhlen als Wohnhäuser.

Auch wurde der Perlenhandel wieder populär und machte jeden, der eines dieser Stücke besaß, zu einem sicheren Ziel eines Raubüberfalles.

Und während einige sich noch an dieser Gesetzlosigkeit erfreuten, wurde es den meisten langsam aber sich zu blöd.

„Eine neue Regierung muss her!"

„Wir brauchen einen Anführer!"

„Hat jemand meine Kontaktlinsen gesehen?"

…

Lange Debatte, kurzer Unsinn; Als sich kein neues Parlament aufstellen ließ, wählte eine desinteressierte Minderheit Jade aus, ab sofort als Königin über Hyllis zu herrschen.

Gesetzesbrecher standen dieser Entscheidung geschockt gegenüber, während die breite Masse überaus zufrieden war und Jade selbst gerade nicht zugehört hatte.

im Leuchtturm -

„Miss Jade! Miss Jade! Habt Ihr es schon gehört?"

Hysterisch rannte Double H in das Zimmer der Journalistin und warf sie aus dem Bett. Und damit meine ich, dass er sie aus dem Bett warf.

„Aua! Verdammt, kannst du nicht AUFSTEHEN! sagen, wie jeder andere auch?"

Verlegen blickte der Agent zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid, Miss Jade."

„Jaja, wie auch immer. Was los?"

„Ihr … Ihr wurdet soeben zur Herrscherin Hyllis ernannt!"

Jade starrte Double H schweigend an.

„… sagte ich nicht, du sollst die Drogen absetzen und nicht mehr so oft gegen Wände laufen?"

„Aber ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet!"

„Na ja", knurrte Jade und fischte nach ihrem Morgenmantel. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mit mir auch gleich zum Einkaufen fahren."

„Aber Miss Ja-"

„SCHWEIG! Erst duschen - dann reden…. dann verprügeln. Ahem."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte Jade missmutig in ihr Badezimmer, in dem sie jedoch nicht Seife und Handtücher, sondern die komplette Bevölkerung Hyllis' vorfand.

„ALLES GUTE ZUR KRÖNUNG, JADE!"

wenige Monate später -

Dicke Rauchschwaden zogen sich über die Häuser der Bürger. Der Geruch von Feuer und Tod war überall.

Es war Tag aber dennoch schienen die Straßen menschenleer. Leer von Menschen, ohne Zweifel. Jedoch nicht leer von zahlreichen Voraxen, die die Stadt nach Beute durchsuchten.

In der Ferne konnte man die Silhouette des Schlachthauses erkennen, welches seines Betrieb wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Doch Shuttles verließen den Planeten nicht mehr.

Für den Transport der Leidenden, der Opfer, der Gefangenen waren nur Schiffe nötig. Schiffe, die zum Leuchtturm von Hyllis führten.

Dieser schien das einzige vollkommen intakte Gebäude weit und breit zu sein. Und im letzten Stock … im letzten Zimmer … auf dem Thron von Hyllis … da saß sie, grinste hämisch und verspottete die Naivität ihres Volkes.

„Also echt, was habt ihr denn anderes erwartet von der ehemaligen Energiequelle des Bösen?"

Und irgendwo in einem Verließ im Keller, saßen ein paar Kinder, ein Schwein und ein Agent und unterhielten sich.

„Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können."

„SCHLIMMER?"

„Hey, immerhin hat sie die Steuern nicht erhöht…"


End file.
